Item
Items found in the game. They are stored in the player's stock, where they are sorted into the categories Harvest, Materials, and Other. Harvest Items in the Harvest category, harvested from plants. Note: some plant products are found in the Materials category. Blackberries.png|link=|'Blackberries' Carrot.png|link=|'Carrot' Coconut.png|link=|'Coconut' Coffee beans.png|link=|'Coffee beans' Cucumbers.png|link=|'Cucumbers' Ginger.png|link=|'Ginger' Grapes.png|link=|'Grapes' Magic fruits.png|link=|'Magic fruits' Onions.png|link=|'Onions' Peas.png|link=|'Peas' Pineapples.png|link=|'Pineapples' Pumpkin.png|link=|'Pumpkin' Raspberry.png|link=|'Raspberry' Rice.png|link=|'Rice' Rye.png|link=|'Rye' Strawberry.png|link=|'Strawberry' Tomatoes.png|link=|'Tomatoes' Underwater blossom.png|link=|'Underwater blossom' Mandrake root.png|link=|'Mandrake root' Ivy.png|link=|'Ivy' Materials Items in the Materials category. Sorted into contexts for easier access. Resource items Materials items gathered from natural resources. (Category:Resource items) Azure flower.png|link=|'Azure flower' Blue nectar.png|link=|'Blue nectar' Boat wreckage.png|link=|'Boat wreckage' Brushwood.png|link=|'Brushwood' Can of fireflies.png|link=|'Can of fireflies' Candy cane.png|link=|'Candy cane' Castle stone.png|link=|'Castle stone' Cement.png|link=|'Cement' Crude lazurite.png|link=|'Crude lazurite' Crude nephrite.png|link=|'Crude nephrite' Crystal ice.png|link=|'Crystal ice' Curative juice.png|link=|'Curative juice' Emerald flower.png|link=|'Emerald flower' Glowing nectar.png|link=|'Glowing nectar' Grass.png|link=|'Grass' Ice.png|link=|'Ice' Jojoba oil.png|link=|'Jojoba oil' Log.png|link=|'Log' Lunar dew.png|link=|'Lunar dew' Lungwort flowers.png|link=|'Lungwort flowers' Malachite.png|link=|'Malachite' Monolith.png|link=|'Monolith' Mushrooms.png|link=|'Mushrooms' Needle branch.png|link=|'Needle branch' Pearls.png|link=|'Pearls' Pine.png|link=|'Pine' Quartz.png|link=|'Quartz' Rhinestone.png|link=|'Rhinestone' Roots.png|link=|'Roots' Saksaul bars.png|link=|'Saksaul bars' Scarlet flower.png|link=|'Scarlet flower' Seaweed.png|link=|'Seaweed' Shining mushrooms.png|link=|'Shining mushrooms' Shining stone.png|link=|'Shining stone' Silicium.png|link=|'Silicium' Silk petal.png|link=|'Silk petal' Stone.png|link=|'Stone' Stone wood.png|link=|'Stone wood' Tamarisk flowers.png|link=|'Tamarisk flowers' Tree bark.png|link=|'Tree bark' Tree.png|link=|'Tree' Yellow nectar.png|link=|'Yellow nectar' Spine.png|link=|'Spine' Sap of the drago tree.png|link=|'Sap of the Drago tree' Lily essence.png|link=|'Lily essence' Jelly beans.png|link=|'Jelly beans' Magic books.png|link=|'Magic books' Spider web.png|link=|'Spider web' Alchemic flasks.png|link=|'Alchemic flasks' Ancient scrolls.png|link=|'Ancient scrolls' Magic dust mystic castle.png|link=|'Magic dust (Mystic castle item)' Magic flame.png|link=|'Magic flame' Liquid silver.png|link=|'Liquid silver' Blue powder.png|link=|'Blue powder' Geode.png|link=|'Geode' Birch buds.png|link=|'Birch buds' Willow branch.png|link=|'Willow branch' Geranium flower.png|link=|'Geranium flower' Garden grass.png|link=|'Garden grass' Thuja branch.png|link=|'Thuja branch' Briar.png|link=|'Briar' Plant product items Materials items produced by plants. (Note: some plant products are found in the Harvest category.) Apples.png|link=|'Apples' Apricot.png|link=|'Apricot' Cherry.png|link=|'Cherry' Cocoa seeds.png|link=|'Cocoa seeds' Cola nuts.png|link=|'Cola nuts' Cowberries.png|link=|'Cowberries' Cranberry.png|link=|'Cranberry' Dates.png|link=|'Dates' Hoarfrost.png|link=|'Hoarfrost' Liquorice syrup.png|link=|'Liquorice syrup' Meat.png|link=|'Meat' Oranges.png|link=|'Oranges' Pears.png|link=|'Pears' Pomegranate.png|link=|'Pomegranate' Primula.png|link=|'Primula' Sandal oil.png|link=|'Sandal oil' Snowdrop.png|link=|'Snowdrop' Creature items Materials items produced by creatures. (Category:Creature items) Aroma oil.png|link=|'Aroma oil' Artistry.png|link=|'Artistry' Augury.png|link=|'Augury' Bells.png|link=|'Bells' Calm.png|link=|'Calm' Cedar nuts.png|link=|'Cedar nuts' Cooking brush.png|link=|'Cooking brush' Copper.png|link=|'Copper' Courage.png|link=|'Courage' Cranberry sauce.png|link=|'Cranberry sauce' Easter egg.png|link=|'Easter egg' Feathers.png|link=|'Feathers' Fidelity.png|link=|'Fidelity' Fire.png|link=|'Fire' Firebirds feather.png|link=|'Firebird's feather' Fuzz.png|link=|'Fuzz' Gracefulness.png|link=|'Gracefulness' Grain.png|link=|'Grain' Hair.png|link=|'Hair' Holly.png|link=|'Holly' Jugful.png|link=|'Jugful' Luck.png|link=|'Luck' Magic feather.png|link=|'Magic feather' Magic wind.png|link=|'Magic wind' Milk.png|link=|'Milk' Papyrus.png|link=|'Papyrus' Pigeons milk.png|link=|'Pigeon's milk' Quicksilver.png|link=|'Quicksilver' Relaxation.png|link=|'Relaxation' Spices.png|link=|'Spices' Strength.png|link=|'Strength' Tomato juice.png|link=|'Tomato juice' Vanilla.png|link=|'Vanilla' Wind.png|link=|'Wind' Wisdom.png|link=|'Wisdom' Food items Materials items that are food products. Apple pie.png|link=|'Apple pie' Apple tea.png|link=|'Apple tea' Arabian liquorice.png|link=|'Arabian Liquorice' Autumn berries.png|link=|'Autumn berries' Autumn juice.png|link=|'Autumn juice' Bacon and eggs.png|link=|'Bacon and eggs' Basket of eggs.png|link=|'Basket of eggs' Basket of sweets.png|link=|'Basket of sweets' Batter.png|link=|'Batter' Blackberry pastry.png|link=|'Blackberry pastry' Box of pastries.png|link=|'Box of pastries' Brandy snap.png|link=|'Brandy snap' Bread.png|link=|'Bread' Brown sugar.png|link=|'Brown sugar' Burrito.png|link=|'Burrito' Cake layer.png|link=|'Cake layer' Candy.png|link=|'Candy' Caramel apples.png|link=|'Caramel apples' Carrot-pumpkin cupcake.png|link=|'Carrot-pumpkin cupcake' Castor sugar.png|link=|'Castor sugar' Cereal.png|link=|'Cereal' Cheese.png|link=|'Cheese' Cherry cake.png|link=|'Cherry cake' Cherry pastry.png|link=|'Cherry pastry' Chili.png|link=|'Chili' Chocolate cake.png|link=|'Chocolate cake' Chocolate candies.png|link=|'Chocolate candies' Chocolate egg.png|link=|'Chocolate egg' Chocolate pancakes.png|link=|'Chocolate pancakes' Cinnamon.png|link=|'Cinnamon' Coated onion rings.png|link=|'Coated onion rings' Coconut butter.png|link=|'Coconut butter' Coffee elixir.png|link=|'Coffee elixir' Coffee extract.png|link=|'Coffee extract' Cola.png|link=|'Cola' Compote.png|link=|'Compote' Cookies with raisins.png|link=|'Cookies with raisins' Cookies.png|link=|'Cookies' Cotton candy.png|link=|'Cotton candy' Croissant.png|link=|'Croissant' Croissant with chocolate.png|link=|'Croissant with chocolate' Cup of coffee.png|link=|'Cup of coffee' Cup of tea.png|link=|'Cup of tea' Dark chocolate.png|link=|'Dark chocolate' Dough.png|link=|'Dough' Dried apricots.png|link=|'Dried apricots' Easter cupcake.png|link=|'Easter cupcake' Egg.png|link=|'Egg' Equinox drink.png|link=|'Equinox drink' Eyes of evil cocktail.png|link=|'Eyes of Evil cocktail' Festive dinner.png|link=|'Festive dinner' Fire salad.png|link=|'Fire salad' Flour.png|link=|'Flour' Flower tea.png|link=|'Flower tea' Fortune cookie.png|link=|'Fortune Cookie' Frosting.png|link=|'Frosting' Frosty flakes.png|link=|'Frosty flakes' Fruit canape.png|link=|'Fruit canape' Fruit drink.png|link=|'Fruit drink' Fruit mix.png|link=|'Fruit mix' Fruit plate.png|link=|'Fruit plate' Fruit salad.png|link=|'Fruit salad' Fruit tea.png|link=|'Fruit tea' Ginger bread cookies.png|link=|'Ginger bread cookies' Green tea.png|link=|'Green tea' Ground cocoa.png|link=|'Ground cocoa' Ground coffee.png|link=|'Ground coffee' Guacamole.png|link=|'Guacamole' Hamburger.png|link=|'Hamburger' Hot chocolate.png|link=|'Hot chocolate' Ice-cream with dates.png|link=|'Ice-cream with dates' Ice-cream.png|link=|'Ice-cream' Iced coffee.png|link=|'Iced coffee' Icing.png|link=|'Icing' Jam jar.png|link=|'Jam jar' Jam autumn.png|link=|'Jam (Autumn item)' Kebab.png|link=|'Kebab' Kingss sherbet.png|link=|'Kings's sherbet' Lunar syrup.png|link=|'Lunar syrup' Lunar treacle cake.png|link=|'Lunar treacle cake' Magic sweet.png|link=|'Magic sweet' Marshmallow.png|link=|'Marshmallow' Marshmallow bridge.png|link=|'Marshmallow bridge' Molasses.png|link=|'Molasses' Muesli.png|link=|'Muesli' Mushroom cake.png|link=|'Mushroom cake' Noodle.png|link=|'Noodle' Oil.png|link=|'Oil' One thousand and one sweet.png|link=|'One thousand and one sweet' Onion peels.png|link=|'Onion peels' Onion rings.png|link=|'Onion rings' Onion soup.png|link=|'Onion soup' Pancake.png|link=|'Pancake' Pancakes with strawberries.png|link=|'Pancakes with strawberries' Pancakes with syrup.png|link=|'Pancakes with syrup' Pastries with cherries.png|link=|'Pastries with cherries' Pastries with dried apricots.png|link=|'Pastries with dried apricots' Pea soup.png|link=|'Pea soup' Pear in syrup.png|link=|'Pear in syrup' Peanut butter toasts.png|link=|'Peanut butter toasts' Peppermint candy.png|link=|'Peppermint candy' Peppermint ice cream.png|link=|'Peppermint ice cream' Pie crust.png|link=|'Pie crust' Pineapple cocktail.png|link=|'Pineapple cocktail' Pumpkin porridge.png|link=|'Pumpkin porridge' Raisins.png|link=|'Raisins' Roast meat.png|link=|'Roast meat' Roasted coffee.png|link=|'Roasted coffee' Roasted turkey.png|link=|'Roasted turkey' Rolls.png|link=|'Rolls' School lunch.png|link=|'School lunch' Sour cream.png|link=|'Sour cream' Soy sauce.png|link=|'Soy sauce' Soybeans.png|link=|'Soybeans' Spicy pumpkin.png|link=|'Spicy pumpkin' Spicy salad.png|link=|'Spicy salad' Steak.png|link=|'Steak' Steak pie.png|link=|'Steak pie' Strawberry cake.png|link=|'Strawberry cake' Sugar.png|link=|'Sugar' Summer cocktail.png|link=|'Summer cocktail' Summer salad.png|link=|'Summer salad' Sushi.png|link=|'Sushi' Sweet.png|link=|'Sweet' Sweet witch.png|link=|'Sweet witch' Syrup.png|link=|'Syrup' Syrup of misfortune.png|link=|'Syrup of misfortune' Toasts.png|link=|'Toasts' Toasts hawaii.png|link=|'Toasts Hawaii' Tomato paste.png|link=|'Tomato paste' Tortilla.png|link=|'Tortilla' Treacle cakes for Easter.png|link=|'Treacle cakes for Easter' Treats for the guest.png|link=|'Treats for the guest' Vampires kiss.png|link=|'Vampire's kiss' Waffles.png|link=|'Waffles' Wasabi.png|link=|'Wasabi' White chocolate.png|link=|'White chocolate' Wood products Materials items that are wood and tree products, as well as similar plant products. Bamboo.png|link=|'Bamboo' Beam.png|link=|'Beam' Boards.png|link=|'Boards' Bundle of hay.png|link=|'Bundle of hay' Bundle of straw.png|link=|'Bundle of straw' Paper.png|link=|'Paper' Rope.png|link=|'Rope' Sawdust.png|link=|'Sawdust' Straw.png|link=|'Straw' Tree sap.png|link=|'Tree sap' Metals, minerals, and products Materials items that are metals, minerals, or their products. Chalk.png|link=|'Chalk' Chisel anvil.png|link=|'Chisel (Anvil item)' Chisel pyramid.png|link=|'Chisel (Pyramid item)' Clay.png|link=|'Clay' Coal.png|link=|'Coal' Door handle.png|link=|'Door handle' Frying pan.png|link=|'Frying pan' Glass.png|link=|'Glass' Gunpowder.png|link=|'Gunpowder' Hammer.png|link=|'Hammer' Heat.png|link=|'Heat' Iron ore.png|link=|'Iron ore' Key.png|link=|'Key' Marble.png|link=|'Marble' Matchbox.png|link=|'Matchbox' Matches.png|link=|'Matches' Nails.png|link=|'Nails' Pickaxe.png|link=|'Pickaxe' Rocket firework.png|link=|'Rocket firework' Royal crystal.png|link=|'Royal crystal' Ruby.png|link=|'Ruby' Sand.png|link=|'Sand' Saw.png|link=|'Saw' Sheet of metal.png|link=|'Sheet of metal' Stone block.png|link=|'Stone block' Sulfur.png|link=|'Sulfur' Roof tile.png|link=|'Tile' Trolley.png|link=|'Trolley' Vise.png|link=|'Vise' Window.png|link=|'Window' Wire.png|link=|'Wire' Jewelry tools.png|link=|'Jewelry tools' Precious nephrite.png|link=|'Precious nephrite' Precious lazurite.png|link=|'Precious lazurite' Block of nephrite.png|link=|'Block of Nephrite' Block of lazurite.png|link=|'Block of Lazurite' Copper wire.png|link=|'Copper wire' Finger ring.png|link=|'Finger ring' Wristband.png|link=|'Wristband' Beads.png|link=|'Beads' Earrings.png|link=|'Earrings' Malachite casket.png|link=|'Malachite casket' Textiles Materials items that are textile products. Many are made in the Textile Mill. Archaeologists hat.png|link=|'Archaeologist's hat' Eye patch.png|link=|'Eye patch' Fabric.png|link=|'Fabric' Hat.png|link=|'Hat' Hawaiian shirt.png|link=|'Hawaiian shirt' Indian fabric.png|link=|'Indian fabric' Jolly roger.png|link=|'Jolly Roger' Mitts.png|link=|'Mitts' Plaid blanket.png|link=|'Plaid blanket' Poncho.png|link=|'Poncho' Red fabric.png|link=|'Red Fabric' Royal banner.png|link=|'Royal banner' Silk.png|link=|'Silk' Silk neckerchief.png|link=|'Silk neckerchief' Sombrero.png|link=|'Sombrero' Spring lucky charm.png|link=|'Spring Lucky Charm' Travelers clothes.png|link=|'Traveler's clothes' Tricorne.png|link=|'Tricorne' Warm hat.png|link=|'Warm hat' The warm scarf.png|link=|'The warm scarf' Whip.png|link=|'Whip' Winter gloves.png|link=|'Winter gloves' Woolen kerchief.png|link=|'Woolen kerchief' Needle.png|link=|'Needle' Scissors.png|link=|'Scissors' Magic and alchemy Materials that are and fit with magic, alchemy, and the like. Small blessing.png|link=|'Small blessing' Medium blessing.png|link=|'Medium blessing' Great blessing.png|link=|'Great blessing' Elegy of love.png|link=|'Elegy of love' Elixir of life.png|link=|'Elixir of life' Elixir of mysteries.png|link=|'Elixir of mysteries' Elixir of tenderness.png|link=|'Elixir of tenderness' Vial.png|link=|'Vial' Crystal flask.png|link=|'Crystal flask' Dreamcatcher.png|link=|'Dreamcatcher' Glass flower.png|link=|'Glass flower' Glass bird.png|link=|'Glass bird' Longevity potion.png|link=|'Longevity potion' Love message.png|link=|'Love message' Lunar decoction.png|link=|'Lunar decoction' Magic light.png|link=|'Magic light' Mysterious potion.png|link=|'Mysterious potion' Magic paint.png|link=|'Magic paint' Magic key.png|link=|'Magic Key' Poem.png|link=|'Poem' Romantic mood.png|link=|'Romantic mood' Rune tablet.png|link=|'Rune tablet' Underground map.png|link=|'Underground map' Magic powders.png|link=|'Magic powders' Cinnabar.png|link=|'Cinnabar' Elixir of wisdom.png|link=|'Elixir of Wisdom' Quintessence of life.png|link=|'Quintessence of Life' Amulet of elements.png|link=|'Amulet of Elements' Philosophers stone.png|link=|'Philosophers' stone' Potion of magic.png|link=|'Potion of Magic' Spell book.png|link=|'Spell book' Thin thread.png|link=|'Thin thread' Magic flask.png|link=|'Magic flask' Alchemic stone.png|link=|'Alchemic stone' Dragons breath.png|link=|'Dragon's breath' Magic shining.png|link=|'Magic shining' Wind in flask.png|link=|'Wind in flask' Elixir of elements.png|link=|'Elixir of elements' Illusion potion.png|link=|'Illusion potion' Flying elixir.png|link=|'Flying elixir' Mandrake infusion.png|link=|'Mandrake infusion' Invisiblility elixir.png|link=|'Invisiblility elixir' Reflection.png|link=|'Reflection' Refracted light.png|link=|'Refracted light' Blooming elixir.png|link=|'Blooming elixir' Drink of life.png|link=|'Drink of life' Elixir of growth.png|link=|'Elixir of growth' Blooming potion.png|link=|'Blooming potion' Potion of natures.png|link=|'Potion of Nature's' Misc materials Agave.png|link=|'Agave' Autumn leaf.png|link=|'Autumn leaf' Bag of runes.png|link=|'Bag of runes' Bengal light.png|link=|'Bengal light' Birds singing.png|link=|'Birds' singing' Blue paint.png|link=|'Blue paint' Book.png|link=|'Book' Brushes.png|link=|'Brushes' Exercise-books.png|link=|'Exercise-books' Schoolbook.png|link=|'Schoolbook' Bow.png|link=|'Bow' Caramel fantasy.png|link=|'Caramel fantasy' Cave pearls.png|link=|'Cave pearls' Chemical agents.png|link=|'Chemical agents' Compass.png|link=|'Compass' Courtesy.png|link=|'Courtesy' Cowfish.png|link=|'Cowfish' Drink of relaxation.png|link=|'Drink of relaxation' Earring with feathers.png|link=|'Earring with feathers' Easter nest.png|link=|'Easter nest' Eye of the dragon.png|link=|'Eye of the Dragon' Fallen star.png|link=|'Fallen star' Fish egg.png|link=|'Fish egg' Flower.png|link=|'Flower' Fishing lure.png|link=|'Fishing lure' Gloves.png|link=|'Gloves' Glue.png|link=|'Glue' Gold chestnut.png|link=|'Gold chestnut' Grain of time.png|link=|'Grain of time' Grape seeds.png|link=|'Grape seeds' Guest fantasy.png|link=|'Guest fantasy' Hard hat.png|link=|'Hard hat' Healing water.png|link=|'Healing water' Holiday parcel.png|link=|'Holiday parcel' Ice ring.png|link=|'Ice ring' Ink.png|link=|'Ink' Book of kingdom stories.png|link=|'Book of Kingdom stories' Page of kingdom stories.png|link=|'Page of Kingdom stories' Kite.png|link=|'Kite' Lantern.png|link=|'Lantern' Magic.png|link=|'Magic' Magic herbs.png|link=|'Magic herbs' Magic sand.png|link=|'Magic sand' Magic water.png|link=|'Magic water' Mahjong.png|link=|'Mahjong' Mask.png|link=|'Mask' Masters hammer.png|link=|'Master's hammer' Needle.png|link=|'Needle' Northern light.png|link=|'Northern light' Pen.png|link=|'Pen' Piece of cloth.png|link=|'Piece of cloth' Pollen.png|link=|'Pollen' Postage stamp.png|link=|'Postage stamp' Postcard.png|link=|'Postcard' Rainbow eggs.png|link=|'Rainbow eggs' Red paint.png|link=|'Red paint' Scissors.png|link=|'Scissors' Shovel.png|link=|'Shovel' Small present.png|link=|'Small present' Snowmelt.png|link=|'Snowmelt' Spark.png|link=|'Spark' Spring dawn.png|link=|'Spring dawn' Stick for the Pinata.png|link=|'Stick for the Pinata' Sultans dreams.png|link=|'Sultan's dreams' Water.png|link=|'Water' Winter sun.png|link=|'Winter sun' Winter sunset.png|link=|'Winter sunset' Yellow paint.png|link=|'Yellow paint' Mortar and pestle.png|link=|'Mortar and pestle' Magic dust fairys minaret.png|link=|'Magic dust' Red pigment.png|link=|'Red pigment' Camping tent.png|link=|'Camping tent' Tourists breakfast.png|link=|'Tourist's breakfast' Insect repellent.png|link=|'Insect repellent' Flask.png|link=|'Flask' Tourists flashlight.png|link=|'Tourist's flashlight' Bucket with henna.png|link=|'Bucket with henna' Mehndi set.png|link=|'Mehndi set' Bracelets.png|link=|'Bracelets' Paint set.png|link=|'Paint set' Henna.png|link=|'Henna' Red dye.png|link=|'Red dye' Blue dye.png|link=|'Blue dye' Yellow dye.png|link=|'Yellow dye' Rake.png|link=|'Rake' Garden shovel.png|link=|'Garden shovel' Mattock.png|link=|'Mattock' Garden shears.png|link=|'Garden shears' Liana.png|link=|'Liana' Spine winter garden.png|link=|'Spine (Winter garden item)' Rose.png|link=|'Rose' Weed winter garden.png|link=|'Weed (Winter garden item)' PLUS.png|link=|'[[]]' PLUS.png|link=|'[[]]' Other Fantasy +5.png|link=|'+5 Fantasy' Fantasy +15.png|link=|'+15 Fantasy' Fantasy +45.png|link=|'+45 Fantasy' Fantasy +100.png|link=|'+100 Fantasy' Guest fantasy +3.png|link=|'+3 Guest fantasy' Guest fantasy +10.png|link=|'+10 Guest fantasy' Guest fantasy +20.png|link=|'+20 Guest fantasy' Edge of fantasy.png|link=|'Edge of fantasy' Lot of fantasy.png|link=|'Lot of Fantasy' More fantasy.png|link=|'More fantasy' More experience.png|link=|'More experience' More coins.png|link=|'More coins' Watering 100.png|link=|'Watering 100%' Decoration spell 1h.png|link=|'Decoration spell +1h' Decoration spell 3h.png|link=|'Decoration spell +3h' Speed up scroll 30min.png|link=|'Speed up scroll +30min' Speed up scroll 60min.png|link=|'Speed up scroll +60min' Speed up scroll 2h.png|link=|'Speed up scroll +2h' Regular firework.png|link=|'Regular firework' Colourful firework.png|link=|'Colourful firework' Golden firework.png|link=|'Golden firework' Magic firework.png|link=|'Magic firework' Peanut butter.png|link=|'Peanut butter' Key of discoveries.png|link=|'Key of discoveries' PLUS.png|link=|'[[]]' Currencies: Amber.png|link=|'Amber' Diamonds.png|link=|'Diamonds' Gemstones.png|link=|'Gemstones' Hawaiian coin.png|link=|'Hawaiian coin' Ice coins.png|link=|'Ice coins' PLUS.png|link=|'[[]]' Worker food Spoon of jam.png|link=|'Spoon of jam' Jam jar.png|link=|'Jam jar' (10 spoons) Container of jam.png|link=|'Container of jam' (20 spoons) Barrel of jam.png|link=|'Barrel of jam' (35 spoons) Bundle of fish.png|link=|'Bundle of fish' (10 fish) Bucket of fish.png|link=|'Bucket of fish' (20 fish) Net of fish.png|link=|'Net of fish' (35 fish) Handful of caviar.png|link=|'Handful of caviar' Bowl of caviar.png|link=|'Bowl of caviar' (20 portions) Barrel of caviar.png|link=|'Barrel of caviar' (35 portions) Jar of cranberries.png|link=|'Jar of Cranberries' (10 portions) Basket of cranberries.png|link=|'Basket of cranberries' (20 portions) Box of cranberries.png|link=|'Box of Cranberries' (35 portions) Bowl of nectar.png|link=|'Bowl of nectar' (10 spoons) Pot of nectar.png|link=|'Pot of nectar' (20 spoons) Jar of nectar.png|link=|'Jar of nectar' (35 spoons) Bowl of candied peels.png|link=|'Bowl of candied peels' (10 bits) Basket of candied peels.png|link=|'Basket of candied peels' (20 bits) Sack of candied peels.png|link=|'Sack of candied peels' (35 bits) Unsorted Shine.png|link=|'Shine' Beam.png|link=|'Beam' Sail.png|link=|'Sail' Compass.png|link=|'Compass' Net.png|link=|'Net' Part of a map.png|link=|'Part of a map' Boat carcass.png|link=|'Boat carcass' Conch shells.png|link=|'Conch shells' Piastres.png|link=|'Piastres' Pirate treasure.png|link=|'Pirate treasure' Piece of flag.png|link=|'Piece of flag' Magical goblet.png|link=|'Magical goblet' Pitch-stone.png|link=|'Pitch-stone' Can with lacquer.png|link=|'Can with Lacquer' Wooden amulet.png|link=|'Wooden amulet' Earrings with feathers.png|link=|'Earrings with feathers' Volcanic crystal.png|link=|'Volcanic crystal' Fire essence.png|link=|'Fire essence' Bronze feathers.png|link=|'Bronze feathers' Golden feathers.png|link=|'Golden feathers' Magical feathers.png|link=|'Magical feathers' Bag of runes.png|link=|'Bag of runes' Tarot deck.png|link=|'Tarot deck' Hexagram.png|link=|'Hexagram' Oracle quan yin.png|link=|'Oracle Quan Yin' Crystal ball.png|link=|'Crystal Ball' Symbol of beauty.png|link=|'Symbol of beauty' Symbol of power.png|link=|'Symbol of power' Symbol of knowledge.png|link=|'Symbol of knowledge' Symbol of perfection.png|link=|'Symbol of perfection' Blue christmas tree bauble.png|link=|'Blue Christmas tree bauble' Red christmas tree bauble.png|link=|'Red Christmas tree bauble' Angels.png|link=|'Angels' Seeds.png|link=|'Seeds' Sprout.png|link=|'Sprout' Seedling.png|link=|'Seedling' Blooming bush.png|link=|'Blooming bush' Leaves.png|link=|'Leaves' Berries.png|link=|'Berries' Flowers.png|link=|'Flowers' Physalis.png|link=|'Physalis' Slides.png|link=|'Slides' Camera glass.png|link=|'Camera glass' Flash.png|link=|'Flash' Camera.png|link=|'Camera' Average present.png|link=|'Average present' Big present.png|link=|'Big present' Huge present.png|link=|'Huge present' Chicken foot.png|link=|'Chicken foot' Toadstool.png|link=|'Toadstool' Spider.png|link=|'Spider' Toad.png|link=|'Toad' Magic key mystic castle.png|link=|'Magic Key (Mystic castle)' Part of magic key valley.png|link=|'Part of Magic Key (Valley)' Part of magic key caves.png|link=|'Part of Magic Key (Caves)' Part of magic key polar.png|link=|'Part of Magic Key (Polar)' Part of magic key underwater.png|link=|'Part of Magic Key (Underwater)' Underwater blossom.png|link=|'Underwater blossom' Anchor.png|link=|'Anchor' Sea map.png|link=|'Sea map' Steering wheel.png|link=|'Steering wheel' Underwater telescope.png|link=|'Underwater telescope' Exotic jellyfish.png|link=|'Exotic jellyfish' Rainbow stone.png|link=|'Rainbow stone' Pyrope.png|link=|'Pyrope' Vanadinite.png|link=|'Vanadinite' Lazurite.png|link=|'Lazurite' Chromdravite.png|link=|'Chromdravite' Amethyst.png|link=|'Amethyst' Gold hunters pickaxe.png|link=|'Gold hunter's pickaxe' Shovel.png|link=|'Shovel' Archaeological tools.png|link=|'Archaeological tools' Ancient jewelry-box.png|link=|'Ancient jewelry-box' Ancient vase.png|link=|'Ancient vase' Plate armour.png|link=|'Plate armour' Sword.png|link=|'Sword' Shield.png|link=|'Shield' Chain armour.png|link=|'Chain armour' Flag.png|link=|'Flag' Helmet.png|link=|'Helmet' Medallion.png|link=|'Medallion' Oath of loyalty.png|link=|'Oath of loyalty' Travelling balsam.png|link=|'Travelling balsam' Ancient rune.png|link=|'Ancient rune' Stone rune.png|link=|'Stone rune' Fiery rune.png|link=|'Fiery rune' Magic rune.png|link=|'Magic rune' Castle drafts.png|link=|'Castle drafts' Hourglass.png|link=|'Hourglass' Royal crown.png|link=|'Royal crown' Royal treasury.png|link=|'Royal treasury' Tracks.png|link=|'Tracks' Pipe.png|link=|'Pipe' Main clue.png|link=|'Main clue' Magnifying glass.png|link=|'Magnifying glass' Clue from cave.png|link=|'Clue from Cave' Detectives hat.png|link=|'Detective's hat' Detectives notes.png|link=|'Detective's notes' Clue from valley.png|link=|'Clue from Valley' Detectives tools.png|link=|'Detective's tools' Fired bengal light.png|link=|'Fired Bengal light' Carnival ticket.png|link=|'Carnival ticket' Surprise box.png|link=|'Surprise box' Magic orb.png|link=|'Magic orb' Magic rabbit.png|link=|'Magic rabbit' Set for fortunetelling.png|link=|'Set for fortunetelling' Piece of magic.png|link=|'Piece of Magic' Bunch of magic.png|link=|'Bunch of magic' Magic workerfood.png|link=|'Magic (worker food)' Royal gold.png|link=|'Royal gold' Fallen star.png|link=|'Fallen star' Flower necklace.png|link=|'Flower necklace' Brush for animals.png|link=|'Brush for animals' Toy for animals.png|link=|'Toy for animals' Food for animals.png|link=|'Food for animals' Silver seal.png|link=|'Silver seal' Cane Licorice Cola tree Sandalwood Cranberry Frosty flower Sea flower Notes Category:Items